Celos
by Generala
Summary: Solía conocerlo tan bien, se sabía sus secretos, pero eso fue en el pasado. El muchacho que regresó de Hyrule ya no era el mismo.
1. Chapter 1

La leyenda de Zelda y todos los personajes de este juego también son propiedad de NINTENDO. No hay fines de lucro es sólo por puro pasatiempo. ASI QUE NO SE PONGAN PESADOS. NO PRETENDO MOLESTAR A NADIE. (bueno tal golpear a ilia pero nada mas)

**Celos**

"Estoy muy feliz de que Link haya regresado a salvo.

Bueno todos estábamos felices y agradecidos con él. Especialmente los niños y yo.

Fue por él por el que recuperé mi memoria y el porqué de que aún esté viva.

Aunque el primer día no quiso hablar mucho del tema, dijo que estaba cansado y que otro día nos terminaba de contar lo que había sucedido.

Durante algún tiempo estuvo distraído. Le preguntaba acerca de aquella aventura, me contaba las historias y no me cansaba de oírlas. Decía que había conocido a gente muy interesante, en especial a dos personas. Dijo que a una de ellas ya no la volvería a ver y que la otra talvez sería difícil.

Noté que se ponía triste al recordar ese detalle. Pero nunca me dijo quienes eran esas personas o que había pasado con ellas.

Con el tiempo todo siguió normal, aunque a veces Link quería estar solo, otras veces pasábamos tiempo juntos, como siempre había sido.

Un día, cuando fui a buscar a Link no lo encontré y tampoco a Epona. Había dejado una nota en la que decía que necesitaba ir a Hyrule, al pueblo del castillo, no decía porqué.

Pasó un día, dos, hasta que se convirtió en dos semanas completas. Mi padre y los demás decían que no me preocupara que de seguro era algo importante.

Quien sabe talvez la misma princesa de Hyrule lo había llamado. Lo raro era que jamás había llegado algún mensajero proveniente del castillo; ni nada por estilo.

Un día, sin embargo, Link regresó tan de repente como se había ido. Estaba más ¿Tranquilo y relajado?

Tal vez solo era mi imaginación. Si tenía que ser eso, lo que importa es que él está bien.

De vez en cuando voy a verlo al rancho, cuando no está demasiado ocupado. Me gusta observarlo mientras trabajaba.

Me sonrojó cada vez que voltea a verme o me sonríe agradecido por haberlo acompañado a uno de sus deberes. Link enserio me gusta y mucho debo de confesar.

Pero a quien quiero decírselo es realmente a él, pero no encuentro como, pero se lo diré.

Desde la primera vez que Link se fue de Ordon sin decirle a nadie, a empezado a salir más seguido cuando puede.

No le dice a nadie a donde va o porque; simplemente se va. Supongo que es algo pasajero y pronto dejará de hacerlo, eso espero. Me preocupa que algo pueda pasarle y también que un día no regrese.

Ya lleva casi 6 meses así. Hasta hace poco dijo que casi siempre iba al pueblo del castillo pero no dijo sus razones.

Eso me molesta un poco, porque ya no me cuenta todo como antes.

Es como ayer, alguna de las personas de Ordon necesitaban provisiones que se compraban solo en el pueblo del castillo. Rusl sería el encargado de ir por ellas y Link iría con el.

Cuando todos estaban revisando que es lo que hacía falta, dije que también quería ir y visitar a Telma a quien no había visto desde que regresé a mi hogar. No me gusta salir mucho de la villa pero quería hacerlo, no sé bien porque.

Nadie se opuso, pero papá y los demás dijeron que era un viaje cansado y largo. Dije que no importaba que de todos modos deseaba ir con ellos.

Link solo me dirigió una sonrisa y dijo que si así lo quería que estaba bien.

Dejaron todo preparado para el día siguiente revisando que nada faltara.

Y fue como ellos lo dijeron; largo y cansado. Habíamos salido al amanecer.

- Mejor duerme hasta que lleguemos, así no será tan tedioso -me dijo Link.

Mientras el seguía hablando con Rusl no se de que. Cuando desperté ya habíamos llegado el pueblo.

Los acompañé a buscar todo lo que necesitaban. Cuando ya habíamos encontrado lo que necesitábamos Link me preguntó:

-¿No venías a ver a Telma? Yo también quiero verla además ahí también deben estar Shad , Ashei y Auru.

- Si claro.

Se me había olvidado, que había venido a ver a Telma. Conocía a Shad, pero a los otros dos no los recordaba bien.

Cuando llegamos, Telma nos recibió con un gran abrazo y comenzó a hacernos preguntas de cómo habíamos estado y que habíamos estado haciendo desde entonces.

- ¿Telma y los otros?

Escuchamos una risa y volteamos a ver.

- Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros.

Dijo un hombre que parecía de la misma edad que Rusl. Venía seguido de Shad y quien debo suponer era Ashei. Una muchacha alta con cabello obscuro.

Los tres saludaron muy contentos a Link, se estrechaban de las manos para después darse un abrazo.

Fue cuando pensé en cual podría ser la causa de las constantes salidas de Link, era para ver a alguien especial y talvez era Ashei. Observaba como Link y ella se abrazaban.

- Tiene mucho tiempo que no te veíamos Link.

Un momento no era para lo que él siempre venía, para ver a sus "amigos".

- Pensé que por eso salías tan seguido, para ver a tus "amigos"

La chica de cabello negro exclamó extrañada.

- Solo lo hemos visto Tres o cuatro veces cuando mucho.

Voltee a ver a Link, que se notaba inquieto.

- Pero has salido más de tres o cuatro veces de Ordon.

- Bueno… si es cierto.

- Claro… es cierto por lo general siempre te veía dirigirte hacia el castillo.

¿Era por eso que salía tan seguido, para ir hacía el castillo? Por el momento Link solo suspiró y volteo a vernos.

- Bueno si es porque he estado atiendo algunos asuntos en el castillo y lo estaba tratando de hacer lo más secreto posible.

- Pero nunca vi que llegara algún mensajero ni nada por el estilo

-Era por lo mismo Ilia, porque tenía que ser lo más discreto posible.

Estaba molesta por que lo ocultara tanto tiempo, al parecer creo que él no estaba contento tampoco. Él se lo había buscado por esconder secretos.

- Bueno ya explicó por que, mejor vamos a beber algo la casa invita…

Telma puso una sonrisa y empezó a sacar vasos. Nos sirvió a todos y todos estuvimos hablando un gran rato, ellos nos contaron que habían vuelto a viajar a Snow Peak y que se habían encontrado con unos tales Yeto y Yeta. Entre otros viajes.

Link se veía animado, hasta que dijo que iría a ver si Rusl ya había terminado. Auru le dijo que cuando quería verlo y mando un mensaje con Link de que mas le valía venir a saludarlo al bar.

-Voy contigo.

- Ilia te puedes quedar, solo voy a ver Rusl y regreso con él pronto.

- También quiero ver si ya terminó.

- Está bien, vamos.

Quería ver a donde iba a ir realmente. Pero me sorprendí cuando realmente fue a verlo; ya habían terminado de cargar todo.

-¡Ah! Muchachos ya iba a verlos..

- Pensé que aún no terminaban y por cierto Auru dice que mas vale que lo vayas a ver.

- Jaja, ese viejo necio. Anda vamos.

- Yo los alcanzo en un rato.

Rusl y yo ya íbamos caminando ya adelante. Me extrañé, el hombre de barba a mi lado solo asintió y le dijo que estaba bien.

Cuando íbamos llegando al bar, el padre de Collin entró y le dije que iba a dar una vuelta.

Me dijo que me cuidara. Lo que quería hacer realmente era ver a donde iba Link.

Regresé por donde habíamos venido y traté de seguir el camino por donde se había ido. No tardé mucho en encontrarlo; estuve a punto de hablarle pero pronto otra figura se acercó a él. Era un poco más baja que Link.

Me quedé en un lugar donde no me viera.

Observé como estaba a punto de abrazar a la persona enfrente de él pero titubeo y se detuvo.

Vi que quien fuera que estaba frente a Link lo tomó de las manos y lo abrazó. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era que traía guantes de cuero y él estaba sorprendido por la acción ella tomó.

La persona estaba totalmente cubierta con una capa, no se veía muy bien su rostro solo la boca, y nada mas.

Después de eso se retiraron e iban hablando animadamente. No podía oír de que pues estaba lejos de ellos.

Decidí regresar no tenía caso quedarme ahí. Además no sabía con quien estaba, ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

¿Era ella la razón por las constantes salidas de Link?

Después que llegué al bar, Link no tardó en llegar, aún así no mencionó nada de su encuentro con aquella persona.

Después de un rato nos fuimos y me di cuenta que cuando íbamos de salida, la persona que vi antes iba en dirección contraria a nosotros.

No se si lo imaginé pero ambos se despidieron un gesto de las manos pero muy discretamente.

Link no pareció alterarse. Solo volteó a verme y sonrió.

Los meses siguieron pasando, las cosas no parecieron cambiar mucho. Él seguía saliendo aunque ya no era tan seguido como antes.

Y un día lo vi con una carta, estaba sellada con el escudo de la familia real.

No quise acercarme, pues se veía muy concentrado en ella. De pronto vi que comenzaba a mostrar una sonrisa, me preguntaba ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

Volteó a verme y me saludó con una mano. Me levanté de donde me encontraba sentada y me dirigí hacia donde estaba.

- Del castillo – Me dijo sin que le preguntara.

- Lo sé, vi el sello cuando la estabas leyendo. Aún así ¿Porque te reías?

- Eh, bueno no fue nada en particular. Fue solo porque me sorprendió… lo que decía nada más.

-Aún así no entiendo que es lo que encuentras de gracioso. Bueno si te llegó la carta es por algo.

-La verdad si. La princesa quiere que vaya a la villa Kakariko pide mi ayuda para revisar como va la reconstrucción de la villa.

De repente de la nada me dijo.

-Collin y los demás niños vendrán conmigo ¿Porqué no vienes tu también?

-¿De verdad?, ¡claro que iré contigo!

Se me hizo un poco extraño que Link me pidiera ir acompañarlo. Pero me hubiera gustado ir a solas con él. No importa aún así esta bien.

Partimos al siguiente día.

Al llegar a Kakariko, el primero en vernos fue Renaldo y su hija. Ambos nos contaron que mucha gente que se había ido comenzó a regresar.

Y nos dijo que la princesa estaba en esos momentos revisando como iban las reparaciones. Fue entonces que llegamos a donde se encontraba, la princesa estaba hablando con un Goron.

- Parece ser fría y distante…

-Pero no lo es.

Contesto Link de repente.

Renaldo lo secundó, diciendo que en realidad era una persona amable a pesar de verse muy reservada.

Link se disculpó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la princesa y el Goron. Saludó a la princesa haciendo una reverencia y tomando su mano. Ella le sonrió y contestó su saludo, después se dirigió al Goron quien se alegró de verlo y lo abrazó, después lo soltó mientras él ponía una cara de dolor y la princesa se reía.

Nunca pensé que la vería reír. Pensé que era una persona muy reservada.

El goron se despidió y pensé que Link regresaría a donde estábamos nosotros con Renaldo, pero en vez de eso tomó otra dirección junto con la princesa. Quisiera saber de que hablaron toda la tarde pues no fue hasta el anochecer que ambos reaparecieron.

Se celebró una cena por su llegada, gran cosa… bueno si era importante. No se porqué estoy tan enojada.

Nos quedamos esa noche en la villa Kakariko, pues se había hecho tarde. Al otro día nos despedimos de Renaldo y de todas las personas que habíamos conocido en villa Kakariko y de la princesa.

Link fue el último en despedirse de ella.

Las cartas provenientes del castillo, venían seguido pero las salidas de Link no. Ya no iba tanto al pueblo. Pero ahora visitaba otros lugares y como siempre a veces se iba por semanas o días.

De vez en cuando me decía que fuera con él y otras veces no. Una de esas veces quise decirle lo que sentía por él, pero siempre me asustaba y desistía.

Ayer decidí ir a ver a Link al rancho a esta hora ya debía de estar ahí. Cuando llegué comencé a buscarlo pero no lo encontré así que le pregunté a Fado donde estaba.

Me contestó que en la mañana había ido a buscarlo para que fueran al racho y que cuando abrió link le dijo que no se sentía bien.

-Fue lo que me dijo, salió cubierto por una manta.

Decidí ir a buscarlo. Al llegar frente a su casa me di cuenta que Epona no estaba ¿Había vuelto a salir?

Escuché que se rió. Debía de estar soñando. No le di importancia.

Talvez la había dejado en otro lugar. Decidí buscarla y hacerle un favor a Link; no tardé mucho en encontrarla, aunque aparte de ella había otro caballo uno negro.

Tal vez era alguno que acaban de adquirir en el rancho.

Regresé de nuevo a su casa. Debía de estar descansando así que decidí entrar sin hacer ruido.

Subí las escaleras y… Me quedé sin palabras, estaba dormido si, pero no estaba solo.

La abrazaba por la espalda con una mano, mientras ella plácidamente dormía encima de él, apoyada en su pecho. No alcancé a ver bien su rostro, solo sabía que tenía el cabello rubio.

Salí rápido de ahí, cuando vi que Link se movía. Me dolió verlo con alguien más, debía ser yo quien estuviera en lugar de esa mujer. No ella.

* * *

El joven entre abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que cerraban la puerta, pero no había nadie y ella seguía junto a él.

-Alguien vino... no, no creo que haya sido así.

Volvió a acomodarse y a ella también, que sólo suspiró adormilada.

* * *

Muajajajajaja. AY como me gustó escribir esto. Supongo que ya saben con quien estaba LINK no. Si no pues estaba con Zelda.

Ilia: eres una...

mE ago gigante y la tomo por su blusa.

yo (¬¬X): Que soy que... anda dilo. Ven Mafalda (mi perro un bonito y grande chow chow con dientes muy afilados) ten es tu nuevo juguete.

Mafalda toma a ilia y la mástica. y se felizmente a morder su nuevo "juguete"

Ilia: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

dejen review.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaro, esto **NO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN;** es el punto de vista de Link.

**Celos: **

**Después de todo...  
**

Regresé hace cerca de un mes y no me siento bien. Físicamente mis heridas han sanado, pero anímicamente no puedo decir lo mismo. Todo lo que sucedió al final me dejó algo desconcertado y no he podido decirle esto a nadie, mejor dicho no he querido decírselo a nadie. Se que la única persona que lo entendería ahora esta encargándose de reconstruir el castillo y de Hyrule ¿Porqué habría de molestarle con mis tonterias?

Antes de regresar a Ordon, hubo una fiesta en el pueblo del castillo y pensé que ahí podría hablar con ella de lo que había sucedido. Pero cada vez que queríamos cruzar una palabra siempre éramos interrumpidos. No podíamos estar solos por mas de cinco minutos.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, me llamó y me pidió que dejara la espada en el pedestal, por su puesto dije que así lo haría.

Quise decirlo algo más pero no pude y ella solo me dio las gracias y que si necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, podía pedirlo. Estuve a punto de decirle que quería hablar con ella pero no me atreví; por alguna razón me sentía avergonzado.

Supongo la princesa también extraña a Midna, pues yo la extraño mucho mas de lo que pensé que la llegaría a extrañar. Le tomé cariño a esa sarcástica duende.

Es verdad que me siento contento de haber regresado el lugar que considero mi hogar, de ver a las personas que han sido mi familia a salvo de todo peligro. Y aún así extraño correr por el campo de hyrule, todos esos lugares que visité, el peso del escudo y de la espada en mi espalda, inclusive de combatir y de sentir esa sensación de libertad.

Una parte de mi siente que aún sigue viajando.

* * *

Hoy volví a ir al rancho, eso me distrae aunque solo es por un momento.

De vez en cuando Ilia y los niños van a verme, me pregunta todo lo que viví aunque trato de no mencinar mucho acerca de la princesa y de Midna.

No importa a quien se lo diga, nunca menciono quienes eran en verdad.

Sigo pasando mucho tiempo con ellos, aún así de vez en cuando quiero estar solo para pensar.

Aún me siento como si no hubiera regresado ha pesar de ya haber pasado un mes completo.

* * *

Ya no puedo soportar esto mucho tiempo.

Ayer cuando regresé en la noche a mi casa, como siempre, iba a quitarle la silla a Epona y las riendas para que descansara pero tuve un impulso enorme de montarla y correr hacia Hyrule de nuevo.

Creo que ella también lo percibió, por que comenzó a señalar con su cabeza la montura casi invitándome a que se la colocara de nuevo. Ya había tenido este tipo de ansias antes pero me había controlado preguntándome ¿a donde iba a ir y que iba a hacer?

Solo me engañaba, sabía a donde iba a ir primero y que quería hacer.

- Hoy nos iremos de nuevo Epona.

Relinchó feliz y me apresuré a cambiarme de ropa por la túnica verde y por mi escudo, junto con algunas armas, tal vez podría necesitarlas.

Antes de irme deje una nota escrita, explicando que iba a viajar a Hyrule por razones importantes.

Nunca creí que fuera a hacer algo así pero lo hice y no me arrepentía de ello. Cabalgué toda la noche y al amanecer llegué al pueblo.

Decidí esperar un rato antes de entrar porque no hubiera sido oportuno llegar tan temprano al castillo. Además quería descansar un poco antes.

Cuando desperté ya era cerca de medio día por lo tanto ya era una buena hora para dirigirme al castillo.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía si me iban a dejar entrar o si la princesa no estaría ocupada para recibirme.

Para mi sorpresa los soldados me reconocieron y me dejaron entrar como si nada, observé que el castillo estaba siendo reconstruido y aún tenían trabajo por hacer.

Pregunté por su alteza y uno de los soldados fue a buscarla, regresando unos minutos después diciéndome que la princesa no tardaría mucho en venir a mi encuentro.

Cuando la vi, venía acompañada por lo que pienso eran los encargados de la construcción. Se despidió y se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa que denotaba algo de tristeza.

No sabía que decirle, me sentía nervioso y cuando estaba a punto de hablar ella dio el primer paso y me pregunto como había estado.

Por su puesto contesté que bien pero estaba mintiendo y ella se dio cuenta. Porque eso me contestó.

Y fue cuando ella también dijo que aún no se sentía bien y yo sabía que era la misma razón que la mía.

Estuvimos hablando de ello todo el día hasta que oscureció. Me sentí mas relajado y mejor que antes y creo que ella también. Lo único que ambos necesitábamos era desahogarnos.

Se veía más animada y yo sentía que tenía un peso menos encima.

Creo que ambos necesitábamos hablar con alguien.

* * *

No se como pasó, pero después de ello me di cuenta que pasé dos semanas completas en compañía de la princesa… bueno de Zelda como me ha pedido que la llame lo que se me ha hecho un poco difícil.

Siempre que puedo voy al castillo para ver como van las reparaciones y ayudar con el re entrenamiento de los guardias, ofrecí mi ayuda.

Ya casi van seis meses y el castillo está casi reconstruido. Así que supongo ya podrá viajar mas libremente por Hyrule y ver su estado.

Porque me ha contado que es lo que había planeado.

Si eso pasa iré con ella claro. Pero antes regresaré a Ordon solo para no preocupar a Rusl y Uli, y claro está a los demás miembros de la villa.

* * *

Creo que Ilia esta molesta e intenta no demostrarlo. Sobre todo lo corroboré ayer cuando fuimos por provisiones al pueblo y descubrió que había estado yendo al castillo.

Ese mismo día, había acordado encontrarme con Zelda en el pueblo. Cuando la vi quise abrazarla, fue prácticamente un reflejo, pero… no pude sabía cual era mi lugar y el suyo, para mi sorpresa ella se rió, tomó mis manos y me abrazó.

No se que siento por ella en realidad, me siento confundido.

Una parte de mi se hace ilusiones y otra quiere pensar que son tonterías mías. Los sueños de un simple pastor.

* * *

Han venido mas cartas del castillo, diciendo a donde va a viajar la futura reina y para solicitar mi ayuda aunque dentro de los sobres siempre ay algunas cartas escondidas escritas por ella. Siempre me da gusto saber como está.

Un día Ilia me vio leyendo una y pregunto por que me reía; claro que no se lo dije. No podía decirle que secretamente la princesa enviaba cartas dirigidas a mi.

Esta vez decidí ir no solo, así que le dije a Colin, Ilia y los demás niños que vinieran conmigo a villa Kakariko.

- Del castillo – Le dije

- Lo sé vi el sello cuando la estabas leyendo. Aún así, ¿porque te reías?

- Eh, bueno no fue nada en particular. Fue solo porque me sorprendió… lo que decía nada más.

-Aún así no entiendo que es lo que encuentras de gracioso. Bueno si te llegó la carta es por algo.

-La verdad si. Quiere que vaya a la villa Kakariko por que quiere que la ayude a revisar como van las reparaciones en la villa.

-Collin y los demás niños vendrán conmigo ¿Porqué no vienes tu también?

-¿De verdad? ¡Claro que iré contigo!- Me contestó emocionada.

Al llegar nos encontramos con Renado y a su hija quienes nos contaron que mucha gente había comenzado a vivir en el pequeño pueblo. Inclusive Impaz ahora estaba viviendo con él; petición de la misma princesa.

Después fuimos al encuentro de Zelda.

Al verla Ilia comentó:

- Parece ser fría y distante.

- Pero no lo es.

Dije sin pensar, era cierto que a primera vista podía parecer una persona fría pero la verdad es que no era así y lo se, por que había llegado a conocerla más, ya no veía solo a la monarca de Hyrule, sino a la mujer sin el título.

Renado me apoyó, diciendo que hasta donde había podido ver era una persona amable.

Me disculpé con ellos y fui a saludar a Zelda y al Goron que estaba con ella.

En cuanto nos despedimos del Goron, el cual me dio un abrazo que hizo que mis huesos tronaran haciendo reír de paso a la princesa.

Ambos nos fuimos con el pretexto de que íbamos a ver lo demás del pueblo. La verdad era que solo quería pasar un rato con ella.

Tal vez... lo que siento no es del todo una tontería.

* * *

Hace unos cuantos meses sin querer dije lo que sentía mientras la acompañaba a Zora´s Domain. Quise salir corriendo pero antes de poder hacerlo ella me sujetó del brazo y me abrazó; hice lo mismo.

Fue una acción que dijo más que cualquier cosa que me hubiera dicho. Sin embargo en voz baja me dijo que se sentía feliz de saber que era correspondida.

Desde entonces podría decirse que es más que mi amiga. Claro que aún no es algo que podamos decir abiertamente por razones obvias.

Ayer me llegó una carta oficial diciendo que llegaría a Ordon, y como siempre, una dirigida a mi diciendo que ella llegaría antes.

Iré por ella después de salir del rancho.

* * *

Pensé que tendría que ir más lejos pero ella ya estaba cerca. Cuando llegué hasta donde se encuentra el puente de Faron, divisé un caballo negro y a su jinete, que en cuanto me vio apresuró el paso de su montura.

No tenía duda de que era mi princesa...

Ahora es tan raro llamarla por su título. Me río de ello, antes ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre sin tartamudear.

* * *

Caminamos un rato y llegamos al santuario de Ordona. Dejamos a los caballos ahí para que descansaran y luego regresamos a mi casa caminando.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que era mejor que nadie de la villa supiera que ella ya estaba aquí.

No habíamos pasado tiempo juntos y aunque solo fueran unas horas, yo quería estar a solas con ella.

Platicamos un gran rato y después nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando de los ruidos nocturnos y la compañía del otro hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Desperté al sentir que alguien jugaba con mi cabello, nunca hubiera sospechado que solo bastaba besarla una vez, para que ambos termináramos en los brazos del otro, tan desnudos como cuando nacimos.

En la mañana me alarmé al escuchar a Fado tocar a mi puerta, tomé una de las mantas con la estabamos cubiertos y me dirigí a la entrada de mi casa.

Le dije a Fado que no me sentía muy bien y que lo alcanzaría más tarde, contestó que si quería que me tomara el día si así lo deseaba.

"-Eres un mentiroso"- me dijo una voz desde lo alto

Sonreí al verla despierta.

Tenía el cabello revuelto y al decírselo, solo mostró una expresión pícara diciendo que yo tampoco me veía muy bien subí corriendo y la abracé impidiéndole poder escapar.

Así estuvimos jugando y riendonos del otro. Hasta que en algún momento ella se recosto encima mio.

Fue cuando le pregunté si se arrepentía de lo que habíamos hecho.

"- No ¿Tu si?"

"-No, la verdad no"

Nos quedamos en silencio y el sueño regresó de nuevo a nosotros.

Unos minutos más tarde, entres sueños escuché que cerraban la puerta.

-Alguien vino -susurré-, no, no creo que haya sido así.

Volvía a acomodarme con ella encima mio, que solo suspiró adormilada.

* * *

WUJU, despue de mil años lo logré terminar. Ya hasta se me había olvidado de este fic.

Me agrada que haya tenido aceptación. Me sorprende en realidad.


End file.
